1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid cooled friction brake and, more particularly, to such a brake which includes a plurality of friction discs which are cooled by a pressurized source of lubricating oil. The pressurized oil cooled friction brake is particularly adaptable to a friction brake of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,116.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have heretofore been provided a number of brakes which include a plurality of friction discs cooled by means of liquid pumped to the area adjacent those discs such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,879,867; 2,940,549; 3,033,329 and 3,061,048. Those systems require additional, relatively complex elements to provide a pump mechanism at the wheel end and several require separate reservoirs and expansion chambers, as well as radiators for cooling the liquid. Those designs are relatively complex and the additional elements provided at the wheel ends increase both the cost and weight of the vehicle.
Pumps have also been provided on vehicles at locations other than at the wheel ends but such arrangements require a suitable location for mounting the pump and power transfer means for driving the pump in addition to a separate reservoir.